


Flu before Christmas

by mtnofgrace



Series: SRK❤ Sofia Kennedy Reyes❤ [5]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28248333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtnofgrace/pseuds/mtnofgrace
Summary: Sofia gets the flu before Christmas
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: SRK❤ Sofia Kennedy Reyes❤ [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068599
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47
Collections: 911 Gift Exchange 2020





	Flu before Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [harvestleaves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/harvestleaves/gifts).



> 2 updates in 1 day 🤯 This is my 911 gift exchange story for @harvestleaves she is one of my favorite authors and I was so excited and nervous to write for her. I hope you enjoy it Brittany! ❤🎅🏻🎄 
> 
> Not necessary but there is a reference to chapter/part 3 towards the end but I think it still works without having read it. I love Brittany's asthma series but would never attempt to do it justice like she does so I asked her for any other sickness and she suggested the flu so I ran with it.

Sofia Kennedy was a happy and thriving six year old. She loved school; she loved to read; she thought her dads were the most amazing heroes ever; her aunties and uncles spoiled her rotten; and Pops was her favorite person to have sleepovers with. It helped that Pops had Buttercup who thought the little girl hung the moon, and that Pops would literally let her get away with murder. She was well loved and well spoiled. 

When her dads had to work, Auntie Iris or Auntie Grace would pick her up from school. She loved Auntie Iris, but it was really special when she got to go to Auntie Grace’s and play with Lucas. It was even better if Uncle Judd was there, but usually if dad was at work, Uncle Judd was at work too. 

Sofia was currently at Auntie Iris’ and they were working on Christmas crafts for Dad and Papa. Papa would be there soon to get her, and she was helping Auntie Iris hide all their surprises. Sof only had one more day of school before she would be out for Christmas break. It had been tradition for as long as she could remember that both Dad and Papa would take off the whole two weeks of Christmas break and spend with her. She was really looking forward to it this year. They had big plans to do all things Christmas, from movie marathons, to baking, to Christmas light hunts and wrapping presents. 

But Sof wasn’t feeling the best and Auntie Iris was worried. People had been sick at school, and Sofia hated any time she got sick. She was a lot like her dad when he didn’t feel good. She just wanted cuddles with Papa, she would be super clingy, and if it was really bad, she was whiney which was rare for Sofia. She didn’t have a favorite between her dads, but Papa was the best for cuddling, and dad was the best for making her feel better. But she still hated being sick, and definitely took after TK in trying to hide it. 

Auntie Iris was helping her get all her stuff together when Papa walked through the door. "Papa," she yelled, running to him. He scooped her up kissing all over her face. “Hey princess,” he smiles. “Papa it’s almost Christmas break and we have so much to do,” she reminds him, making him laugh. 

“I know Sof. Dad and I can’t wait to have two solid weeks with you,” he grins. It’s the same thing they’ve been telling her since December first, but he knows she likes hearing it. 

“You have everything Sofie bear?” Iris asks, bringing her jacket over. 

She nods as Carlos lets her down to go collect all her stuff. She helps Sofia into her jacket before Sofia runs off to get her bag. “Thanks for helping her make surprises,” Carlos smiles hugging his best friend. 

“Of course. What kind of auntie would I be if I didn’t help make the best gifts?” She laughs. She leans close and whispers. “She hasn’t been feeling the best, but doesn’t want to say anything and ruin the Christmas fun. Her teacher said today a few of the kids have been out with the flu so just be on the lookout.”  
“Thanks,” Carlos whispers, rubbing his forehead. He had no idea how he would ever break his two favorite people from hiding when they didn’t feel good. Sofia comes back with all her stuff and gives Iris a big hug before her and Carlos leave. 

TK has another three and half hours of shift left, but he sends his husband a text letting him know what Iris said. TK promises to be home as soon as he can. Carlos gets them home, and they change out of their work and school clothes, before Sofia climbs up on the bar to watch him cook. Being in the kitchen with Papa is one of her favorite things to do. “Alright Sof what should we have for supper?” he asks her. 

“Mmmmm what about Abuela’s soup and grilled cheese?” she asks him, swinging her legs back and forth alerting her Papa she really isn't feeling the best by asking for soup. 

“I think we can make that happen,” he smiles, kissing her forehead. It’s a little warm; “You feeling ok Sof?” he asks her as he starts getting ingredients out. 

“Uh huh,” she says not meeting his eyes. 

“Sof?” he asks leaning down and catching her eyes. 

She tears up a little and he pulls her into his arms. “Sofia it’s ok if you’re sick baby girl. It happens. All kids get sick and it’s ok to tell us you don’t feel good,” he tells her softly. “Auntie Iris said you weren’t feeling good and that Mrs. Smith said kids were sick in your class.” 

Sofia lays her head on his shoulder and nods. “My heads hurt and I just don’t feel good.” 

Carlos rubs her back as he’s already reaching for the children’s tylenol they keep on hand. “It’s ok to not feel good. I know you don’t like it, no one likes getting sick, but it’s ok baby girl,” he tells her, rubbing her back. 

“It’s gonna ruin Christmas though,” she whines as she buries her face in his neck. 

“No baby girl, it’s not,” he chuckles. She sniffs and wipes her eyes before turning her big sad eyes to him. “The last time I was really really sick, I made you sick and I don’t like that,” she says, finally letting the tears fall. 

“Oh Sofia,” Carlos says walking over to the couch sitting down holding her tight. “Baby girl that was one time, and I was ok. I didn’t even know you remembered that. That was a stomach virus that is easily passed around so it happens. But Dad and I don’t like when you’re sick and hide it. We just want to make sure you’re always at the best, and if you don’t tell us you don't feel good, we can’t make that happen. So… if you promise to tell us when you’re not feeling good, I promise we’ll always make sure to make you feel better ok?” he asks her. 

Sofia nods and wipes her eyes before snuggling back into Carlos’ neck. She loves being as close as possible to him when she doesn’t feel good. “Ok. Let’s get you some medicine, and set up with some cartoons while I finish dinner, and Dad will be home soon ok? He asks her carrying her back to the kitchen. 

“Ok,” she says, asking him to detour to her room to get her favorite stuffed animal. Once Luna Bear was in her arms, she took the tylenol and Carlos got her some juice before setting her up on the couch with Frozen playing. He sends TK a quick summary of what was said before he finishes making his mom’s homemade chicken soup recipe and grilled cheese for supper. 

TK promises to be home soon. By the time TK is home, dinner is ready and Sofia is feeling a little more clingy. Carlos keeps an eye on her fever, but thankfully the tylenol does it’s job. Sofia rushes to TK once he’s home. “Hey Sofie bear,” he whispers, scooping her up. “Still not feeling good?” he asks her and she shakes her head no. “I smell Abuela’s soup. That should help,” he smiles as he carries her to the kitchen. 

He gives Carlos a kiss and goes to quickly change before rejoining his family for dinner. That night Sofia ends up in their bed sleeping between them. By morning, they’ve made her a doctors appointment because she is feeling worse. Unfortunately their baby girl has caught the flu. It’s not fun for any of them; Carlos and TK hate seeing Sof feel so bad. She aches and has a fever; she hates the medicine she has to take, and they both hate seeing her so lifeless. They do a lot of cuddling and cartoons. TK and Carlos both have to take Tamiflu as a preventive, and Sofia is bummed that Pops nor any of her aunties and uncles can come over. They Facetime Pops a lot, and he promises as soon as she’s better they can have a sleepover and do all the Christmas events they’d planned. 

Thankfully, Sofia is better by Christmas Eve. Her fever broke two days before and the last of the flu was gone by the next day. She was so excited to see everybody and be able to celebrate Christmas. They were able to make Christmas cookies, and watch tons of Christmas movies. Auntie Iris dropped off her gifts for her dads; Auntie Grace and Uncle Judd brought Lucas over for a playdate; Pops even brought Buttercup and left him for a sleepover. It ended up being the perfect Christmas, even if their two weeks before were rough.


End file.
